<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When in Braavos by Kurohitenshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632608">When in Braavos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/pseuds/Kurohitenshi'>Kurohitenshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Banker!Jon, Braavos, Dancer!Arya, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lewdness, Romance, Underage Drinking, lovesick fools</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohitenshi/pseuds/Kurohitenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Jon's military enlistment is done, he moves to Braavos after getting scouted by Tycho Nestoris from the Iron Bank. There he reconnects with his friend Robb's little sister Arya as she attends the world-famous Academy of Black and White, pursuing dance and mummery in the Art Department. And there they begin a dance.</p><p>For Jonrya Week 2020: A Dream of Spring<br/>Day 2: Alternate Universe</p><p>Warning: Brief mention of a Jaqen/Arya moment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Arya Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonrya Week: A Dream of Spring</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When in Braavos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In contrast to the melodic sound of rain falling outside, the soft rhythmic beats of Lofi music played in the background of the small cosy café, drowning out the chatter of the customers. The pleasant smell of roasting coffee and baking bread filled the air.</p><p>At the back of the café, as he waited, Jon made sure to look around before opening a photo on his phone. In the small screen, Arya wore his black military dress uniform jacket as she smiled up at him. She wore nothing else except for the sword pendant around her neck, hung on a silver chain - a gift from him years ago. As his eyes roamed down her body, he felt his cock twitch against his suit trousers. He was so thankful that he always chose the table in the back corner. It was the furthest from the busy crowd, most of whom only came in to collect their to-go coffee on a late Friday afternoon.</p><p>Jon swiped to the next photos, smirking to himself - it was an entire private collection that always brightened up his day.</p><p>"What are you looking at?"</p><p>Jon quickly locked his phone, putting it face down on the table. He looked up into Arya's questioning eyes, trying not to look guilty. She raised a fine brow at him although she was grinning.</p><p>"Are you acting naughty, Jon?" she asked with mirth before putting a slice of cake down in front of him. "You should try this. Hot Pie and I were baking up a storm in the kitchen earlier. He kept making so many types of fruit pies—this one I made myself: a cake because you prefer it to pies. I got the blueberry this morning from the market. It made me think of you since it's your favourite. Remember when we used to steal blueberry pies from the kitchen at Winterfell? You kept complaining that blueberries should be in cakes even though you ate the pies with me anyway."</p><p>"Thank you," he told her with a smile. As she walked away to serve the other customers, Jon picked up the small spoon, delighted at her baking skills. The vanilla and blueberry cake tasted amazing as he bit into it, not overly sweet – just perfect. Out of all the Stark children, it was Arya who expertly knew the ins and outs of the kitchen. She was the one who was always mingling with the cooks at Winterfell, and she even did summer jobs at restaurants and cafes despite how wealthy her family was.</p><p>Jon first arrived at Braavos nearly a year ago after being hired by the Iron Bank. It had been right after he separated from the military. Arya had been the one to help him settle into the foreign cosmopolitan city. She assisted him in finding a great apartment, using all her contacts and connections. With her help, he found a small flat that overlooked the water, including the ancient statue of the Titan. From his bedroom, he could watch the ships rolling in and out of the docks. It was close to a bustling outdoor market as well as the Iron Bank and Arya's school.</p><p>On Jon's first night in Braavos, Arya had gone to his hotel room and given him a ticket to see her performance in a mummery dance show. She had oddly been shy when she invited him. Arya kept telling him that she was still only an amateur, but Jon suspected that she was just being modest. Although his knowledge on dancing was limited to what he'd learned from Arya over the years, Jon was aware that the Academy of Black and White had one of the most prestigious dance schools in the world.</p><p>What he saw that night had astounded him beyond belief. The other girls there had been talented, but the raw power and energy from Arya's dance moves had been equal parts mesmerising and almost terrifying. And she conveyed vulnerability and grace so beautifully too.</p><p>The show had been equal parts mummery and dance, and Arya had dominated both areas. She delivered the lines of her character with gravitas. Even Jon believed that Arya was the prostitute girl who fought against her much older john. When she did a passionate ballet number with her stage lover, their movements had been sexual and chaotic, causing Jon to shift uneasily in his seat. During the conclusion, before the lights went off and the curtain fell, the young dancer-actor who played her boyfriend pressed his lips against Arya's to the applause of the crowd.</p><p>Throughout the show, Jon was entranced, aching for Arya. And when it was all over, he was enraged, wanting to violently rip the boy apart from her.</p><p>Arya introduced the boy after the show as Edric Dayne. Jon had genuinely been surprised, recognising the boy as Arya's constant dance partner when they were children. Ned had been friendly and touchy-feely with Arya during the dinner at Brusco's Seafood Restaurant, and well-mannered and even sweet to Jon.</p><p>For a moment, Jon had been heartbroken, assuming the worst and ready to hand in his resignation to the Iron Bank before he had even started. Clearly, there was no place for him in Braavos, what with her already having a boyfriend. He had assumed far too much before coming to the city.</p><p>And then, he thought he was absurd to give up so easily, his mind made up all of a sudden. He sized up the younger boy with hard eyes, knowing he could take him out with one punch to the face.</p><p>Instead, Arya had plied him with drinks and attention, eager to make him happy during his first night in Braavos. He got distracted as he watched the pretty blush on her face, his eyes wandering to the red blotches of her neck leading to her breasts. It made him wonder if the rest of her was just as flushed. Hastily, Jon forced himself to look up into her eyes, voicing his concern about her drinking. In Westeros, she was still under the legal age of drinking alcohol, after all.</p><p>Arya only smiled at him, assuring him that unlike the North, she met the legal age for drinking in Braavos, which was also the age of legal majority. Before he knew it, they had gotten quite drunk at the afterparty where he was pleased to learn that Ned was happily in a relationship with an older woman.</p><p>"It would have never worked out between Ned and me," Arya laughed. "I prefer older men too, just like he prefers older women."</p><p>Jon's heart rejoiced as he felt relief, and as the night went on, he let loose for the first time in years, just enjoying being young with his best friend. Arya joyously dragged him from pub to pub, introducing him to all her friends. They all welcomed him heartily, plying them both with drinks to celebrate his first night in Braavos. Long past midnight, they kept drinking as if there was no tomorrow, dancing in the dark and grinding against each other as their inhibitions were lowered.</p><p>In their drunken state, he found himself taking her back to his hotel room. They fucked until the sun rose, making the bed's headboard rattle against the walls. Jon made sure to give her the best orgasm of her life, and it seemed that he did. Before long, Arya was screaming so loudly as she came that neighbouring hotel guests began knocking on the walls.</p><p>"You were jealous?" Arya asked later in the day after they slept for hours, her mysterious smile containing a secret only she knew. "There's no need. You proved your manhood over Ned when you took me to bed. Again and again. Or was it just a dream?"</p><p>But Jon only took her back to bed again, eager to prove to the both of them that it had, in fact, not been a dream.</p><p>After that, after he had settled into the city and his new job at the Iron Bank, Arya got ready to start a new semester. She informed him that she was about to leave the dorms at school. At her second year there, she planned to move into her own apartment. The dorms were mandatory for the first years only.</p><p>She asked him if he could help her choose an apartment, just like she helped him.</p><p>Jon, of course, suggested that she should stay with him at his apartment since he had a spare bedroom. At her amused grin, he quickly added, "It makes sense, little wolf. You're practically family. And we both could save on the rent."</p><p>"Of course," she laughed, knowing how much he made, working for the Iron Bank. Jon wouldn't need a roommate at his salary. "Makes so much sense, Jon."</p><p>Jon wondered if he was missing something, but she readily agreed. Soon, Jon and her friends were transporting her meagre belongings across the city from the dorms of her school to his spacious waterfront apartment. She insisted on drawing up a rental agreement for a year, and Jon was adamant on giving her a significant discount if she helped out with chores around the apartment.</p><p>Moving in together had been the best idea he'd ever had. It was only fitting that since they had been friends since childhood, living together was the next logical step. Their lives became entwined in ways it never did before. Spending time with her every day brought them closer in ways that tugged at his heart.</p><p>Four years ago, when Jon had left Winterfell to join the military academy at Castle Black, Arya had only been twelve, almost thirteen. She had been Robb's little sister, a girl who was always around, quick to make him smile and laugh. She had been such a fierce little thing back then, the youngest and only girl in Winterfell's fencing team that he and Robb had been a part of.</p><p>The three of them had always been together, travelling on the weekends to tournaments all over the North. He and Robb took turns driving while Arya was in charge of doling out the snacks and planning all the sightseeing stops. Jon was almost always number one in his age group during tournaments; only his rivalry with Robb prevented him from being the best all the time. Arya, meanwhile, dominated her age group, always bringing home gold trophies and medals to her proudly smiling father and not so eager mother who only wanted her to be more traditionally feminine like her sister.</p><p>At the end of the day, they usually shared a hotel room, he and Robb sipping on beers that they were much too young for according to Northern law while Arya cheekily sipped from Jon's cup whenever he wasn't looking, much to Robb's consternation. Arya usually slept next to Robb, but it was common for Jon to find her curled up next to him in the morning sometimes. He always assumed that if she got up to use the toilet in the middle of the night, she just went to the closest bed she could find.</p><p>When they weren't travelling for their tournaments, Jon went to watch her dance recitals with his mother Lyanna and the rest of the Starks. As a compromise to Arya's proclivity for martial arts, her mother Catelyn made her take up something feminine - Arya chose to dance. To everyone's surprise except Jon's, Arya also thrived in it.</p><p>She was graceful with a lithe and athletic body that could twist and turn and bend, quick to learn. Most of all, she had the dedication and discipline that dancing required, derived from her years as a student of martial arts. While her sister was celebrated in high society for her ballroom dancing, making her popular with her long list of suitors, Arya became proficient at the performative dance that evoked power, grit, and emotion - among them, contemporary, jazz, and ballet.</p><p>Jon had been her greatest supporter and number one fan. Sometimes, it felt as if he was there at the crowd more than her own family.</p><p>In turn, Arya showed up for his high school team games, cheering him on loudly and afterwards, giving him delicious lunchbox meals she made herself. Robb often complained because Jon was her obvious favourite, to the point where Arya only made food for Jon sometimes, forgetting her own brother.</p><p>They had been great friends, so close even with five years between their ages.</p><p>When Jon turned eighteen, he had been committed to leaving home and making a name for himself in the military. It would be an opportunity for him to get an education and perhaps see the world. His mother was a single parent, but Uncle Ned had been a close, supportive distant cousin. Uncle Ned had kept them under his protection at Winterfell, supplementing the monthly stipend from his deceased father's side. But Jon had always known that Uncle Ned's kindness couldn't last forever, especially as he grew from boy to man. It was expected that he should grow up into manhood and become responsible for his own life.</p><p>It had been a shock to feel so devastated at leaving Winterfell behind. The pain of leaving his mother and friends had been horrible. Still, nothing could compare to the terrible parting with Arya Stark.</p><p>At the ancient godswood, Jon had given her a necklace with a little sword pendant that he had commissioned just for her. He had debated long and hard about the gift, wondering if it was appropriate to give it to her since they were barely related by blood. But at her shocked gasp and bright smile full of love and gratitude at him, all his doubts disappeared.</p><p>She launched herself into his arms, and he lifted her high, holding her so tightly. At that moment, he knew that he would never love anyone more than he loved her.</p><p>Arya held him just as tightly and kissed him all over his face. And when Jon smiled at her, feeling so happy just to feel her warmth, she bit her bottom lip for half a heartbeat before leaning in to kiss him full on the lips in an innocent kiss.</p><p>Jon, of course, set her down and ruffled her hair, pretending not to recognise the kiss for what it was. His cheeks had been burning as Arya looked up at him shyly. She was only thirteen, after all, and he had just turned eighteen, a man ready to leave home for the wider world. This was just a crush for her, just puppy love.</p><p>"Will I see you again?" Arya asked, her smile fading as she looked at him with sadness. Tears had welled up in her eyes as if she realised for the first time that it was truly a good-bye between the two of them.</p><p>"I'll visit now and then, I promise," Jon vowed to her in reassurance. "My mother still lives here, after all. Would you visit her from time to time for me?"</p><p>"You don’t need to ask this of me," she replied, swallowing the sob that was threatening to escape her. She was trying her very best to control her emotions, but the tears were now streaming steadily down her cheeks. Her voice was hoarse when she spoke again, "I will miss you, Jon."</p><p>"I will miss you too," he admitted forlornly, his heart feeling shattered.</p><p>Over the next year that they were apart, Jon had seen her a few times in get-togethers whenever he visited home. But soon, he got deployed in the far North and a few times all the way to Dorne.</p><p>As Arya grew, Jon watched her from afar, keenly replaying the dance videos that Bran would upload for her on her website. He felt guilty at how attracted he was becoming to her. She had always been pretty to him, and he never knew a time when he had not loved her with all his heart. But as she matured into a young lady, his eyes lingered just a little longer than they should. He followed the slim, lithe lines of her beautiful body as she was dressed in tights, leotards, and the gleaming, delicate satin and leather ballet shoes on her dainty feet. Her movements were so graceful, her body pliant and flexible, causing him to admire her in new, unfamiliar ways.</p><p>One day at Castle Black, Jon had been surprised to get a video chat request from Arya. He was still in bed, deeply asleep because he had two more hours until he had to get up. As he switched on the bedside lamp and blearily rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand while focusing on the face of his phone, he was surprised to see her standing with the sunrise falling softly on her chestnut brown hair. She wore a black hoodie that once belonged to him and an oversized grey scarf wrapped around her neck. The only makeup she wore was cherry red chapstick, but she looked gorgeous in the natural sunlight. Behind her was a dock with ships that rocked from side to side and beyond it was a half-familiar gigantic statue on the sea.</p><p>"Braavos!" she exclaimed to him excitedly, panning the phone camera so he could see that the statue was the great Titan of Braavos. When she turned the phone's camera back to herself, she seemed to realise the state of his dishevelled appearance and her cheeks became tinged with pink. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jon! Did I wake you?"</p><p>"Yes, you did, little brat," Jon complained even if he was laughing. He ran his hand through his hair self-consciously before sitting up in alarm. "What are you doing in another continent, Arya? You never told me about a visit abroad. Is it a school trip?"</p><p>She shook her head, grinning at him. "I've moved here, silly. I got accepted in the Dance and Mummery Program of the Art Department. I am now a student at the Academy of Black and White."</p><p>"Congratulations," Jon said immediately, forcing a smile although he also felt heartsick, knowing that she was so far from him, across the Narrow Sea. "How did you get in so quickly? And how did your father and mother allow you?"</p><p>She frowned, looking uncomfortable for only a moment before shrugging her slim shoulders. "I got in with a scholarship. There was an audition at school and the talent scout really liked me. He pursued me too even after I told him that it was next to impossible to convince my parents to let me go since I'm only fifteen. But he took care of everything. Father hated that I had to go, but after speaking to them, Mother seemed almost relieved that I was going to focus more on dance than martial arts. I was crying so much at the airport when they dropped me off. But Jaqen has been next to me the entire time, helping me with everything."</p><p>It was a challenge to keep up with how fast she told her tale, but eventually, his mind kept up with what she was saying and what she was trying to omit. "There's something you're not telling me. Spill it, little wolf. And who is this Jaqen? How old is he?"</p><p>She looked nervous all of a sudden because she had never ever lied to him. "Okay, I admit it, I kind of lied to Father and Mother but I can't lie to you. It's only a half-scholarship. The school itself is free, but the dorm room and board are not. So now I work at a patisserie café here called, 'Red Velvet.' My friend Hot Pie is a junior baker, and I've made friends with Brea and Talea, and I know all the cats now in this neighbourhood. And I've also joined a theatre troupe, and I might be in a play next month."</p><p>Jon studied her as she spoke, noting the nervous inflexion of her voice and pure pride and happiness at her new life. Although Jon wanted her on the next flight back to Winterfell where he could visit her more easily, she seemed to thrive in Braavos, far away from the strict confines of her mother's expectations. Still, she was only fifteen.</p><p>"You seem like you belong there," Jon said to her, trying to be as supportive as possible. "Where do you live? Do you have enough food? You look even skinnier than before. And who is Jaqen again?"</p><p>"Oh," she said, her cheeks colouring all of a sudden, making Jon suspicious. "He's the scout and one of my teachers now. I actually belong in his House at the Academy – he is my House Lord. I think he likes me. And the food is more than enough. I'm doing really well here, Jon. How are you doing? And please just tell me to shut up so you could go back to bed. I swear I won't hold it against you."</p><p>Jon tried not to get distracted by his imagination of pulling Arya into his arms and going back to sleep. Instead, he focused on Jaqen. "What do you mean he likes you? What made you think that? And how old is he again?"</p><p>"He's thirty," she revealed in a small voice. She wouldn't meet his eyes for a moment. "And I only think he's nice because he personally brought me back to Braavos himself and he even gave me a tour. The only other good teacher I had was Master Syrio Forel. As you already know, Septa Mordane still gives me nightmares."</p><p>Jon gritted his teeth angrily, guessing why this Jaqen was so helpful to her. "Is that it? Just a good teacher then?"</p><p>"There may have been a bit of kissing," she confessed, unable to lie to him as his eyes bored into hers. Defensively, she added, "It was only because we were drunk!"</p><p>Jon growled, his blood boiling. "I'm going there on the next plane. You, young lady, are severely underage. That man is literally twice your age and your teacher. He is breaking so many rules with what he did to you. And alcohol too at your age? Tell me you didn't…" he trailed off, his mind going insane as he imagined Arya in bed with another man, naked and writhing under a stranger. He wanted to break Jaqen's jaw for daring to touch her. In his mind, he could barely reconcile the child she'd been to the lovely young woman she was quickly becoming. And now a foreign stranger had practically stolen her from her own home? And doing who knows what else to her?</p><p>"Of course not!" Arya denied quickly. "I wouldn't," she muttered quietly, staring straight into his eyes. "Not with him."</p><p>Jon couldn't help but swallow, wondering if he imagined the look in her eyes. He tried to deny what was in his heart even though it was the most difficult thing in the world. He cleared his throat. "My enlistment ends by the end of the year, and I've had several job offers. One of them so happens to be from a banker I had impressed with my haggling skills. Little did he know that I honed those skills while playing Dungeons and Dragons with you."</p><p>"Your nerd side is seeping out," she teased, laughing. "Don't let the cadets hear you!" And then, as if she just realised what he had said, she gushed happily, "Oh please take the job in Braavos, Jon! I'll take care of you all the time. I'll help you find the best apartment, and you could have free coffee and cakes in the café I work in. And you could watch my shows and cheer for me just like before. And I could even make you a lunchbox if you wanted! For work, I mean. And I'll introduce you to all my friends and all the cats in Braavos! And all our favourite bands do concerts here too! It's the biggest and most cosmopolitan city in the world! Even Sansa is so jealous of my location right now! She said she'll probably visit me when her university at the Vale goes on a break, but I think she just wants to go shopping for high couture."</p><p>Jon laughed with her, feeling happy and content at listening to all her plans. "I haven't even applied yet, little wolf. Who knows if they've changed their mind with their offer? And I would be working for the most powerful bank in the world. I'll swap my camo to business suits. What a change."</p><p>She flushed. "Oh, but you'll look so good, Jon! I'll try to make friends with all the tailors already so that we could find you the best deals when you get here! I can't wait!"</p><p>He nodded along, committing himself to find a job in Braavos. Even if the banking job didn't pan out, Braavos was a big bustling city with all the opportunities in the world.</p><p>"Oh my… Jon, oh, I'm sorry, but I'm running late!" Arya said, panicking as she looked down at the watch Jon had given her during her last birthday. "Hot Pie is never going to let me hear the end of this! Talk to you later, and go back to sleep! Love you!"</p><p>Her face suddenly disappeared, and as he turned off the screen, he was faced with his own haggard, sleepy face reflected on it. His heart fluttered as he buried his face on his pillow, groaning. He had forgotten to say that he loved her back. But he knew that his version was a little more different than hers, less of the friendship kind and more of something else he was not prepared to admit even to himself.</p><p>Months later, after he packed his bags, wore his camo uniform for the last time, and received his release papers from the military, Jon went to visit his mother at Winterfell for a few days before flying straight to Braavos.</p><p>Jon was lucky that Mr Tycho Nestoris, who was the banker that Castle Black usually made contracts with, was adamant in trying to recruit him into the Iron Bank. Apparently, Jon had impressed him numerous times with his political mind and business instincts. He was able to secure a more than decent pay too, and the benefits were through the roof since it was the number one company to work for in the world.</p><p>When Arya met him at the airport, Jon had practically dropped everything as he lifted her up as if she was still a little girl and held her for a long time against his body. In turn, she hugged him just as tightly, clinging to him almost desperately.</p><p>"I missed you!" she whispered against his neck, her breath warm and smelling like sweet caramel latte.</p><p>"I missed you too," Jon told her as he held her for a moment more, revelling on touching her, and just feeling the weight of her. In his arms, she felt light and skinny and warm. But most of all, she felt familiar and comforting as if he was finally home.</p><p>He kissed her on the forehead as he set her down, unable to stop himself from doing so.</p><p>Her face flushed as she twined their fingers together, just like old times. "Welcome to Braavos, Jon!"</p><p>Months after they started living together, their relationship remained torrid and passionate. They were best friends and lovers, both of them insatiable between the sheets. Still, Jon didn't know what to label their relationship. No doubt, they have gone way past the boundaries of friendship. But besides both of them easily saying their "I love yous" just like when they were younger, Jon wasn't sure what Arya truly felt about him.</p><p>And so, they kept going out on what could pass as dates if he was with any other woman. As they went to concerts, watched films and stage plays, tried out hole-in-the-wall cafes and restaurants, Jon kept his secret deep within his heart. He was falling head over heels with her: in the way she was willing to be his muse and photography model, her ability to make great food in the apartment and café, and the fact that as she gained a following in the dance and stage world, she only ever looked at him in the audience, with a secret smile that was just for him.</p><p>He loved the fact that she craved his touch and affection, tucked against him in bed as if she was a kitten or sometimes on his lap as they binge-watched shows on television. He was hot for her and her free, libertarian ways, wild in a way that made him burn. She wore the bare minimum in the apartment and sometimes nothing at all, which he was beyond happy about. The sexual energy between them was through the roof.</p><p>"Ready to go?" Arya said, interrupting his thoughts as she sat down on the seat opposite his. "Shift is finally over. Do you want to get takeaway from the Tyrosh place on the way home?"</p><p>Jon studied her for a moment, noting that she had put her hair down and she had changed into a cosy grey knitted jumper over her skinny black jeans. She had also applied a red tint on her lips, and it made her smile at him look even more lovely. "Would you let me pay, though? You still need to buy books for next semester."</p><p>She grinned at him as they stood. "You really want to be my sugar daddy, don't you? Fine, daddy, I'll get the next one, okay?"</p><p>Jon almost groaned, wanting to cover her mouth for her. Some things were only meant for the bedroom. This was one of them. Still, it made him think of the last time they roleplayed such a lewd thing, and he couldn't resist the stirring of his cock beneath his trousers. Hastily, he tried to think of Old Nan instead to keep his arousal down.</p><p>She twined her fingers with his as they walked down the long alley that ran along the green canal. Cherry trees were planted along this route, pink flower petals gently falling like rain all around them. The old flagstones underfoot were wet from recent rainfall, reflecting the buildings, trees, and people above it.</p><p>It was a Friday evening, and couples, friends, and families walked about, looking at the night market that had merchants from all over the world. She waved at all the friends she met along the way, the cooks, the bakers, winemakers, and even the prostitutes she had befriended long ago. Once in a while, she stopped and introduced him to new people he didn't know, and it was almost difficult to keep up with all their names and backstories. Arya always made friends wherever she went.</p><p>Jon couldn't help but feel almost flustered at the heat of her stare on him from time to time. Dressed to the nines in a crisp navy business suit that was cut so close to his form, she complimented his looks with an easy smile as was her habit. While he was obsessed with her pretty face and the graceful curves of her lithe dancer's body, Arya seemed to have a fondness in seeing him wear everything from his military uniform to his business suits. In the morning, while she was still undressed, barely awake, she took the time to help him straighten his tie and to hug him tightly before he left for his job at the Iron Bank.</p><p>By the time they got home, they were so hungry and tired. Still, they couldn't help but have a quickie in the shower, Jon giving her an intense orgasm with the help of his fingers before following her afterwards, grunting against the back of her shoulder. Dressed in an oversized tee and panties, she sat with him in front of the television, watching an old, award-winning historical film about the War of the Five Kings.</p><p>They had fire chicken and noodles, pear brandy, and to top it off, baked honey fingers. Tyroshi cuisine was one of their favourites among so many. Jon was happy that they lived in such a multi-cultural city-state where people brought their influence from all over the world. Every day felt like a celebration, especially with Arya by his side.</p><p>As Arya laughed at what was going on in the film they were watching, Jon couldn't help but watch her avidly. She had such a strong character, so fierce and willful that she managed to leave home at the age of fifteen to start life so far from family. And although it was because she was pursuing education in dance and mummery in the best school for it in the world, she thrived in so many other ways too.</p><p>In Braavos, she was active in charities for orphans and animals, and it wasn't long after he arrived that he couldn't help but join her. Saturday mornings after they had breakfast together was when they usually volunteered at the youth home close to the Iron Bank. And through his connections, they were able to help get more funding for the struggling orphans who were mostly close to Arya's age as they started to get ready for adulthood.</p><p>After that was lunch with friends and an afternoon relaxing at home after doing their chores. She was usually on her social media, talking to her friends and family back home. That or she was baking up a storm or doing meal prep for their lunches for the week. In video calls back home, Jon usually spoke to the Stark family too, feeling awkward about the probing questions about the two of them living together. Uncle Ned always gave them sage fatherly advice, but Aunt Catelyn was wary of his intentions even though she never confronted him outright about it.</p><p>Saturday evenings was when Arya usually performed on-stage. During school days, she and six other girls her age regularly rotated one role at the Gate which was owned by a dwarf called Izembaro. When school was out, she performed five nights a week. </p><p>Arya was an up and coming actress and dancer, and slowly, she was building up a mass following who followed her on her work social media. A lot of them were friends, but she also attracted patrons from all walks of life, including dirty old men who leched on her. That was why Jon made sure to always be in the crowd as her number one supporter, ready to escort her away from the more enthusiastic fans outside. Little did they know that she like so many young artists usually had side jobs in little cafes and restaurants in the city. If they did, they would probably pester her in the café where she worked.</p><p>Sunday mornings was when they went to the outdoor farmer's market, after which they had brunch. They would usually spend an hour perusing books in a dusty old book store before heading home.</p><p>Sunday afternoon was when they went to feed a street cat colony. They were society's collective pets, cared for by the community as the cats were given check-ups, groomed, and fed routinely. The hour afterwards was spent in a gym where Jon usually went to a boxing club. At the same time, Arya practised her Braavosi sword-dancing with an old master. Sometimes, they just went to the mat and trained together, Jon teaching her military hand-to-hand combat and Arya trying to beat him with underhanded techniques.</p><p>And then weekdays would come again when Jon had to go to his office desk job and Arya to her academy. In the morning, they walked together down the same street before parting at The Happy Port pub where they sometimes met for lunch if they were too lazy to meal prep during the weekend. Two or three times a week, they met at a park, enjoying the greenery and flowers because despite loving Braavos, they still missed the wild forests and mountains of the North.</p><p>Jon wondered if he would be able to define their relationship by the time they went back home to Winterfell to visit family in a few months.</p><p>"You're doing it again," Arya said, pausing the film and looking at him with concern. "You keep brooding. I want you with me, Jon, not lost in your head. Now tell me what's bothering you."</p><p>Jon didn't mean for her to notice. Despite being hesitant and unsure, he took a deep breath and broached the subject. "Robb has been asking about us," he said, wishing he didn't start with talking about his other best friend who happened to be Arya's older brother. "I mean, our relationship."</p><p>She looked at him patiently, waiting for him to elaborate. Her grey eyes were bright, like liquid pools reflecting a stormy sky.</p><p>"We've uh been living together for nearly a year. You're my best friend, and we have great fun together but…"</p><p>Her expression shuttered off as fear gripped her. She looked devastated. "Are you breaking up with me?" she asked, straight to the point.</p><p>"What? No!" Jon hastily answered. "How could you even think that?"</p><p>She bit her bottom lip, looking down as she avoided his eyes. At that moment, Jon could see how young she was and how vulnerable. Perhaps they had rushed too quickly in their relationship. And almost a year later, Jon wasn't even sure what type of relationship it was.</p><p>She raised her eyes and looked at him sadly, "Have I disappointed you in some way? Do you regret that I live in your apartment with you? Because if you need space, you only have to say so. Brea and Talea had once offered for me to live with them when they found out that I needed a place to stay after my year living at the dorms."</p><p>"Don't even think that!" Jon protested, appalled at the idea of Arya living with anyone else who wasn't him. Still, he hesitated, "It's just…"</p><p>"Spit it out then," Arya requested, her voice steady even as her hands shook on her bare thighs.</p><p>Jon wanted to kick himself for making her fear her place next to him. He forced himself to finally speak about their relationship, "Arya, we're best friends and lovers."</p><p>"Yes," she agreed, looking confused.</p><p>He reached for her hands and held them with his own. He looked directly into her eyes, trying to convey all his love for her in the way he spoke. "I don't want to ruin it, but I can't hold it back anymore. My heart wants you just as much as my body does. We've long been friends before our relationship matured. But I want something more…"</p><p>She looked at him in complete bewilderment. "Are you asking to be my boyfriend?"</p><p>The way she said it so simply made him nod speechlessly at her. Was it really that simple? Did he only need to ask? Despite all the complications that he had been battling within his mind for nearly a year?</p><p>"Jon, I thought you were already my boyfriend," she stated in confusion. "I mean all this time we've been fucking like rabbits. You had to buy a second hard drive with the amount of porn we've made. We go on dates all the time. We sleep next to each other. We're together all the time. Jon, you asked me to move in with you!"</p><p>He blinked rapidly, feeling suddenly dumb. As she lay it out like that, it was true that everything that they've been doing for the past year had been what a couple in a relationship did. But it had never been official. "But you've never introduced me as your boyfriend to your friends," he couldn't help but say.</p><p>"You've never introduced me as your girlfriend to your friends and co-workers too!" she pointed out. "I thought you had an aversion to the term. I just know that I like you a lot. I love you. I've been telling you I love you for as long as I could remember. Have you never figured it out?"</p><p>Jon was shocked at her admission. Arya has been telling him that she loved him since she was a little girl. But back then, he had only seen her as Robb's little sister, although she was also his best friend despite their age difference. Feeling almost numb even as his heart soared, Jon felt the prickle of tears welling into his eyes. "You've loved me since you were a child?"</p><p>"Stupid, I've loved you all my life!" she declared, her lips twitching. Finally, she couldn't seem to help it. She beamed at him and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. As she looked up into his eyes, she reiterated. "And that's <em>in love</em> by the way. It felt so large inside my chest as if I've known you and loved you even longer. As if we were together once before, long ago in ancient history. It sounds stupid but it's what I've always known. Jon, you are <em>the one </em>for me. You always were. You always will be."</p><p>Jon couldn't help but chuckle as he stood all of a sudden, holding her tightly in his arms. He spun her around as if she was still a little girl, feeling as if he was the happiest man in the world. He had hoped to make it official with her with an established relationship they could label, but he never knew that she felt this much about him. They both laughed together in celebration of their love.</p><p>As he set her down, he stood stock-still, just holding her as he looked into her eyes, into her soul. Her arms were around his waist as she clung on to him with bright happiness dancing in her eyes.</p><p>"You are <em>the one</em> for me too if you must know," Jon admitted, looking from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes again. They were smiling at each other like lovesick fools.</p><p>"And here I thought you were about to propose," Arya teased with a flushed face, leaning up to nuzzle her nose against his. "You frightened me for a moment there, Jon."</p><p>Sheepish, Jon chuckled, feeling embarrassed. "If you must know, I was planning to angst over that for the next ten years. Your family is going to kill me, especially your mother and Robb."</p><p>An amused giggle broke out of her lips, her chest shaking against his.</p><p>"Alright, then marry me," Jon found himself saying all of a sudden despite his better judgment. He could only take his nerve-wracking angst about their relationship for so long. He may as well go for the plunge twice over this one time. He knew it was crazy to ask it of her since they were still quite young, especially Arya who had just reached the age of majority last year. But he couldn't help it. He took her hands and went on his knees. "Be with me for the rest of your life. Grow old with me. I vow to love you into our old age and beyond. I am yours."</p><p>She stared down at him, the laughter dying as she looked at him in complete shock. "You're serious?"</p><p>"It may have taken me longer to figure out that the love that I had for you was what it was, but when I did, it was intense, Arya," he revealed. "I feel like a mad man. A year living with you made me know for sure that if you were ever parted from my side again, it would devastate me. And I had even bought a ring a week ago. But I was planning to start discussing it with you after you finish school. But – "</p><p>"Shut up, stupid," she said, her eyes wet. "And my answer is yes."</p><p>Jon's heart stopped, his eyes becoming wide in complete shock at her answer. He was almost spluttering, his entire body trembling in his elation.</p><p>But before he could ramble on again in response, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, shutting him up.</p><p>When she pulled away, her expression was softer. "Yes," she professed again with a sigh, looking up into his eyes with a gentle look brimming with love and complete devotion. The smile on her lips burned brightly like a thousand suns. "I will marry you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>